A nonvolatile memory is one of memory devices of which market enlarges greatly at present. A demand for nonvolatile memories has been increased because of an advantage in that the memory data is not erased even when the power supply is stopped. However, there is a problem, for example, in that a manufacturing process of an EPROM, an EEPROM, or a flash memory is complicated and a writing voltage thereof is high so that complete writing cannot be performed only by one writing operation. For example, in a conventional EEPROM, after writing is performed by applying a certain writing voltage to a memory cell for a certain period, written content is read out to check whether the data written correctly. Then, if the writing is not complete, it is necessary to perform writing operation again (or example, Patent Document 1). In addition, a mask ROM has a disadvantage in that data writing can be performed only during its manufacturing process and additional writing is impossible.
Among nonvolatile memories, a write-once memory which stores data by supplying an irreversible change for a material in the memory element, is expected as a memory that the above-described disadvantages are improved.
In addition, a semiconductor device incorporating a nonvolatile memory and capable of transmitting and receiving data by radio frequency has been developed and has attracted large attention. There is a radio frequency chip as an example of such a semiconductor device, which begins to be introduced in a part of the market. Particularly, in order to use for a tag (radio frequency tag) for managing a product, a radio frequency chip that is small-size and light-weight, provides high usability and high data safety, and is inexpensive is demanded.    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei5-314754